The Immortal Jewel Trilogy Book Two: Sapphire Vein
by madasmonty
Summary: "My name is Rudolph Sackville-Bagg and I am a vampire. I haven't always been this way. I suppose I'd better tell you what happened..." Rudolph Sackville-Baggs history. Book Two in the Immortal Jewels Trilogy. Complete.
1. The Order

**The Immortal Jewels Trilogy**

**Book Two: Sapphire Vein**

Chapter I

The Order

_My name is Rudolph Sackville-Bagg and I am a vampire. I haven't always been this way. I suppose I'd better tell you what happened. I'll start at the beginning, a very good place to start... _

Life was hard. We lived in a small village called Ratnam in 1863 and my Father was a farmer. My Mother stayed at home and darned and sewed and knitted our worn clothes.

I had to help Father in fields but I think at most I was a hindrance rather than a help. But I was his son and he loved me nonetheless. Even when I scattered a basket of good grain on the way home when I fell over. Even when I left the barley for too long so it withered and died in the hot sun. Even when I got lost in the woods for hours on end.

We lived simply but happily. There was just enough food to save us from starving and we had enough clothes to wear and the house was big enough.

But all that changed when The Order came.

It came like the dark shadow of Satan himself. The King's men swept through Ratnam silently and posted The Order on doors of apothecary's and butchers and bakers. It was like a poison spreading through the village... Tearing families apart... Sending men to war...

I'd known there was a war on. We all did. But no one had known it had got so bad. Our troupes were dying and money was being lost. The military had no choice but to send peasants into battle. Father and I had to go.

We discovered about The Order when Mother came running into the field, waving a piece of parchment frantically. I saw immediately what it was.

**This is an Order from King Charles the Second.**

**All the villagers of Ratnam Village at arms, or capable of bearing them, are to go to war against Cromwell under the name of His Majesty. We will not be beaten. God is on our side and we will march to victory!**

There was a dreadful silence for a few seconds. Father and I could not really comprehend it at first. But there it was. The Order was not to be ignored. Father and I were to leave our home and work and fight in the name of God.

It was on that day that I took my first step closer to becoming a vampire. That was the day I joined the Civil War.


	2. Marching Off to War

Chapter II

Marching Off to War

It took a whole day of preparation before we left. Father sharpened swords that had become dull and packing provisions: food and water and leathers.

"We must go now Rudolph." Father whispered softly into my ear as I stood and stared at our little village.

There were other men there. I recognised Mr Collins the baker and Vicar Williams and Mr Frobisher. We all stood there, stock still. We knew we had to leave but none of us wanted to.

"Now, now... Let's be men about this. If the King, who _is _Gods representative on Earth, has asked- nay _commanded_- us to go, then we must." Mr Collis said. "Gentlemen. To victory!" He cheered.

Caught up in the spirit of war, my primitive bloodlust awakened, I cheered along with the rest of them. Nothing really bad could happen. Nothing ever did. It was all lies, the things they said about the horrors of war. It would be fun and I was proud to go in the name of my country.

We walked for miles and miles. We hiked over hills and ploughed over paths and marched over marshes. At first we all sang hymns and jolly songs but soon we grew weary and stopped singing to save energy.

Finally, after hours of walking, we came to a field. To my weak eyes it looked no different than any other field but Father insisted that this was the place we had been hoping to reach.

We sat around for a while as other men from other villages arrived. I didn't recognise a soul but I felt pity for them. I saw boys younger than me with keen bright eyes. They wanted to serve their country.

But there is only a certain amount of time one can sit without become irritable. In truth no one knew what was going to happen so we all stayed put. We just had to wait.

Suddenly a knight on a horse rode over the hill and stood there.

"It is but one man!" Jested one of the peasants.

"By the good grace of God, this will be child's play!" Vicar Williams cried.

We all began laughing and shouting at the knight, who had not moved. Yet nobody went over to fight him. I think, deep in our hearts, we knew that he was not alone.

Sure enough, a wall of knights strode over the hill. It was a formidable sight. Thousands upon thousands of fully-trained soldiers on horseback ready for battle. An immeasurable mass of people all thirsty for our blood. Suddenly my sword seemed awfully small.

"CHARGE!" Somebody yelled. That set off a spark. All the peasants and all the knights ran for each other. The battle began.

Everything became a blur. I could no longer tell man from beast. Armour from weapon. Friend from foe.

...There was a sharp stab in my stomach...

Everything went red...

Then black...

Then there was nothing...


	3. I Start My New Life

Chapter III

I Start My New Life

I came to...

At nightfall...

Something

was wrong.

What was it?

People.

All around.

Dead...

All of them...

Blood speared on the grass...

So much...

Men...

Red eyes...

Fangs...

Laughter...

Laughing at me.

I stumble away...

I catch sight of a small pool of clear water...

Look...

Look at my reflection...

Red eyes.

Fangs.

Pale skin.

I'm a monster.


End file.
